


¿A qué sabe un beso?

by Gadya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadya/pseuds/Gadya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿A qué sabe un beso? La pregunta, formulada una tarde polvorienta, es la desencadenante de un torbellino de pensamientos en la mente del Dragón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿A qué sabe un beso?

* * *

#  ¿A QUÉ SABE UN BESO.?

 

 

A qué sabe un beso, me preguntas pensativo, perdido en la polvorienta ventisca griega, y tus palabras se arremolinan en la tierra desprendida, mientras mis ojos, prendados de tu cabellera atardecida, te recorren con esa mirada que aún no aciertas a descifrar.  La tarde cae, silenciosa, envolviéndonos a ambos en esta suerte de sueño etéreo que inventamos para jugara  ser amantes de mentira sin que nadie nos vea, nos juzgue, nos condene; para enseñarte a amar sin medidas y sin miedos, y enseñarme a amarte a escondidas, fingiendo que finjo que te amo, y tus pies adolescentes dibujan en el desnudo suelo los caminos que tu mente recorre vestida de dudas.

 

A qué sabe un beso, vuelves a preguntar, y no respondo, aunque si lo pienso, a qué sabe un beso... Un beso sabe a mañanas compartidas, a silencios desmedidas revestidos en satén, sabe a gloria y a dulzura de tu aire llenándome de vida, y  la amarga despedida de tus labios despojándome de tu aliento de romance fabricado, sabe  a calor, a poesía, a tu risa clara y mis lágrimas concisas de fantasmas inventados. ¿A qué sabe un beso? ¿Para qué me lo preguntas si mejor que yo sabes de eso? Un beso sabe al paraíso de tu boca y al fuego de tus cabellos, a mis miedos invisibles y tus dedos rozando mi cordura. Sabe a cielo, sabe a infierno, sabe a tu nombre en mi boca cuando las luces se apagan y la función termina, cuando las mentiras se acaban y tu imagen domina la escena en la noche oscura, a tu piel blanca y tus ojos claros, a tu recuerdo en las horas solitarias de confesiones muertas antes de ser dichas, a mis dudas, a las sombras, y a esta tarde dibujada en tu voz preguntando por un beso.

 

A qué sabe un beso, murmuro, y la sequedad que se respira en el ambiente se cuela en la tierra que mis dientes mastican en la fuerte brisa que despeina tus bucles rojizos… A qué sabe un beso…

 

-¿Para qué preguntas? Si ya te he dado miles- respondo jocoso, intentando esconder la revolución  de pensamientos que tu sola pregunta ha causado en mi ser; si tan sólo supieras que para mí sólo existen tus besos, esos que jugamos a darnos en secreto como si realmente existieran, que todo el resto de los besos que alguna vez mis labios dieron  se diluyeron en el gusto de los tuyos de juguete, de humo, de nada.

 

-Esos no  cuentan, son de mentira- me reprochas haciendo un puchero que me arranca carcajadas, y la ausencia de tus cejas me reprende a la par de tus manos jalando mi cabello  -¡Así no llegaremos a nada!- bufas molesto, creyendo falsos los besos que te dí, cuando en ellos te regalé mi alma sin que lo supieras.

 

-Kiki…-

 

-¿A qué sabe un beso, Shiryu?- dices, volteando a verme con esos ojos que dan vértigo –Uno de verdad-

 

¿A qué sabe un beso? Y sin responderte me adueño de tus labios, para que sientas lo que es un beso, para que veas, mi hermoso demonio, que no entiendo por qué me lo preguntas, si todo tú sabes a beso.


End file.
